Mary Sue in Halloweenland
by Talia
Summary: A parody of Mary Sues and bad fanfiction in general. Rated PG mostly just because I refuse to ever write a G rated story.


DISCLAIMER: This is intended to make fun of Mary Sue's and bad fanfiction in general. All mistakes with grammar, spelling, character names and character personalities are intentional.  
  
  
  
Mary Sue ran screaming though the streets attemopting desperitely to escape frm her home becaue her father had trioed to rape her again since he was always coming home drunk and doing things like that but not anymore because she was going to run away and so she did and she was running farther and farther away from her home into the semetary across the street from it until she founf a large angel statue made of concrete which she hid underneath it.  
  
And what did she find underneath it?  
  
She found that the bottom of the stutue opened up into a doorway leading into bottomless nothing. "Oh" she said to herself as she gazed inside "I bet that would be a goodplacec to hide." So she crawled inside it and I fell into the blackness, screaming for help.  
  
Finally, when she hit the bottom, she found herself in a strange place. It was dark and had weird buildings everyplace. "Where could I be?" she asked myself.  
  
She stood up while tossing her long, blonde hair like the color of the sunlight upon a secluded lake on an autumn day in the year 1974 back over her shoulders. And she headed into town.  
  
She walked into town and sat down on a fountain to rest a minute. Suddenly, a tall skeleton walked in front of her! He stopped and looked at her. He was so intranced by her remarkable beauty that he could not speak for a minute. Her eyes were like two large ocean pearls freshly pried from their encasing oysters and then fitted with stunning sapphires the size of a sperm-whales scrotal sack till finally being finished with drops of pure lead, topped with eyelashes like long and lovely lengths of lascivious wheat, only black. Her lips were pouty and red—red like the sunset over the rocky mountains as viewed from inside a darkroom—as if they were waiting for a kiss. Her complexion was perfect, without a spot of any kind mauling her lovely skin, which was like ground almond shells. Her face was framed by that yellowish hair, like strands of alchemical gold rolled to fine lengths that fell past her shoulders. She smelled of apple pie and vanilla. And even though she was only 16, she looked 25. "What is your name?" asked Jack "I'm Mary Sue," she said, with a smile reminisint of happy young lambs grazing in a Scottish pasture. "I'm Jack Skeleton" he said "I've never seen someone like u before." "I just dropped in" she said. "But I haven't seen someone like u either." "Well then I must show you around town so that you might see all the people in town." "That would be wonderful" I said "But where am I?" "U are in Halloweentown. I am the king." "Oh! I've never met royalty before!" "Jack who is that?" said Sally "Oh this is Mary Sue she's visiting" he said.  
  
So Jack and Sally showed her around town where she was ardoured by everyone. Except for Sally who was very jealous because Mary Sue was so beautiful.  
  
That night, Mary Sue sleeps in the guest room of Jack and Sally's house. Jack couldn't sleep all night because he can not stop thinking about how beautiful Mary Sue was. She was just so beautiful. And so kind. And so talented. The next day the three of them have breakfast together and Mary Sue sang a lovely P.D.Q. Bach song for them.  
  
"Bravo!" said Jack "I did not know u could sing so good." "I didn't like it" said Sally and she stood up "I'm going for a walk" and she did. Jack and Mary Sue started eating again. "I don't know what is wrong with Sally but if u wait I am sure she will get to love you as much as I do" "U love me?" "Oh my! I think I do! Come to me, Mary Sue!"  
  
Just as she was about to leap into his arms Oogie Boogie broke into the house carrying Sally and grabbed Jack before anyone knew what happened and ran away with them into his lair leaving Mary Sue standing there trying to figure out what to do because she knew it was up to her to save them and perhaps her 10 years of ninjitsu training might finally help her now so I followed them. He was about to strap them to a table while she watched. She was left with no choice but to jump down and using her high training began to beat up him but just as she was about to give him the ninja death touch that would kill him instantly he pushed her backwards into the vat of lava but she grabs him as she falls and pulled him in with her, killing them both. Jack and Sally watched in horrible. "I hated her, but she died to save me anyway" cried Sally. They began singing a sad song about how wonderful Mary Sue was and were joined by all of Halloween and valkyries.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
